How To Save A Life
by Deep thinking
Summary: Chapter Three is Upp! I don't own anything related to FOB or One Tree Hill just the plot and writing.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: Peyton Sawyer needed to find herself. And she knew she couldn't find herself here. **

**a/n: story takes place in the middle of season three. Jake is back, and Peyton's mom just died. **

_Broken. Broken was a word to describe a lot of things. Broken noses. Broken pictures. Broken glass. Brooke relationships. Broken Hearts. Broken._

"Drug's Peyton? AGAIN?" His voice was harsh, echoes of the words that's she had let him down again, filled the room.

"I'm sorry okay!" She put her hand over her mouth, and looked away. He usually wasn't like this, only when he was angry. And he rarely got angry; only when something bad happened, like drugs.

"I can't be with you Peyton." He said, calmly. He held up the bag full of the evidence, the reason for this fight. He closed his eyes slightly. Was he really going to say this? Yes, he had to.

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore, you're out of control. Smoking, drugs, what else don't I know of?" He asked her, it was a simple question, for him. But what he didn't know was this question, killed the girl in front of him. Slowly dying, she picked herself up and went over to him. She looked him straight in the face but couldn't stay there. She looked back at the spot she use to be at and went back. She just couldn't herself to look him straight in the eye or tell him. Why? That eye was filed with all the regrets she had.

"I cheated on you." She told him, slightly eyeing his face. She looked away when she saw the anger filed up in his eyes, the beautiful brown eyes she loved to look in, suddenly looked scary.

"Damn it Peyton, DAMN IT!" He yelled, she looked away at the picture in front of her 'People always leave'. Too true, too true.

"I know, your mom's death was hard, and your dad going missing. But, I've acted like a father, not a boyfriend. I'm the catching you when you do these horrible things. I don't want to have to be your father. And, I don't want to be your boyfriend either. Good bye."

She looked as his back, as he left the red colored bedroom. She analyzed everything. His perfect posture, his spiky brown hair. Everything about his was perfect. Yet, she wasn't. Not her hair, nothing about her was perfect. And that's what probably ended them. Perfection.

She fell over onto the bed, tears slowly falling.

"I just want to leave! I just want to get out of here!" She screamed into her pillow, tears freely wetting it.

She slowly looked up eyeing a picture frame, another picture of her and Jake, placed on her bed. And then the drugs place on top. She sat up, grabbing the drugs and looking at them, still crying. She ripped up the bag, the contents inside flying everywhere. She then grabbed the picture, with its little heart shaped frame. A gift from him. She looked at the frame one more time, and then to the picture. Throwing it.

"Goodbye." She yelled, hitting the pillow again, crying.

She hoped that one day it would all stop, the pain and anger. But, for right now, the someday seemed forever.

**Broken. Broken was a word to describe a lot of things. Broken noses. Broken pictures. Broken glass. Brooke relationships. Broken Hearts. Broken.**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This is mainly a stuffy. I'm sorry it took so long, schools keeping me busy! Enjoy!

Summary: After finding out that her father was most likely never going to be found, Peyton Sawyer makes a life-altering decision in a matter of seconds.

Chapter two: Beauty In a Break Down

**When you get to the end of your rope, tie_ a knot_ and hang on.**

Peyton woke up the next morning with a really bad headache, or maybe it was heartache. She couldn't tell.

She looked at the phone, two thirty; she then looked at her answering machine.

_Five messages._

"Hey Peyton, Its Brooke. Jake came over and he told me what happened. Drugs again? Peyton.-"

_Delete._

"Hey Peyton, its Lucas. I'm worried about you, Brooke came to the house and said you didn't answer… and you locked your doors… You never-"

_Delete._

"Hey Peyton, Its Jake. Look, I know things went badly yesterday. But I need a babysitter-"

_Delete._

"Asshole." She muttered, he breaks up with her and then ask her to baby-sit? What was wrong with him?

"Hello Ms. Sawyer? This is Mark Jackson; I lead your dad department… Its been two weeks, we haven't found much, only things he brought on the trip. Among found, his wedding sing, pictures of you, and other things. We sent them today; they should be in next week. We are very sorry for your loss. Thanks, bye."

Peyton couldn't believe it, he was gone. The one, who had always been there, wasn't there anymore.

Peyton decided she wasn't going to cry, there was hope. There was Hope to everyone, everything.

She grabbed some of her clothes and then grabbed her cheerleading bag. She took out everything that had been in the bag and put the clothes she had grabbed before hand in the bag. She grabbed her I-pod and then some money. Lastly, she grabbed her car keys.

She just couldn't take it.

Jake had always said she was strong, but then again they were always together when he said that.

Peyton took one last look at the house she use to call home, and then drove off and as far as she was concerned, she wasn't coming back.

She didn't care, for once. She didn't care if Jake worried, or if Jake hated her after this. She didn't care if Brooke never talked to her again. She just didn't care.

_When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on._


	3. Author Note

Hey guys,

I'm finding it really hard to write chapters lately. There's some stuff going on at school, and That's what I've got my mind on. But, I've got good news… I have started on the new chapter (and its going to need some work cause its all over the place) and you'll find it what's been going on with Jake. And its not good! Plus, Peyton's got a NEW look! Sounds interesting? I hope so!

Well till the next chapter comes up

-Deeep Thinking

P.S: I LOVE your guys replies! You make my day! Keep them coming please!


	4. Chapter Three

**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again – Vanessa Hudgens 'Afraid'**

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" The young man yelled. Jake moved his head away the fist which was quickly coming towards his fist.

"You broke up with her, you made her go away!" The guy yelled again.

"I broke up with her because she was doing drug Derek!" Jake said, The other man quickly stopped.

"Drugs?" The man said quietly.

"She was doing DRUGS?!" He voice rose more and more.

Jake looked outside his living room window. He missed her, he missed her a lot. He loved her, and regretted breaking up with her.

"How long has the Amber alter been out there for?" Derek asked. Jake looked over at the daughter who was slowly crawling over to him.

"48 hours." Jake said, picking up his daughter.

"One sec." Jake said one more time, he ran up stairs and put his daughter in her crib.

"Weyton!" She screamed, Jake looked at his daughter one more time before closing the door.

He came back down stairs to find Derek not in the living room but in the TV room, he had the TV on turned on to the news.

"_Have you found anything that shows Peyton Sawyer is still alive?" _The person on the TV asked, Brooke.

Brooke looked horrible, her eyes were pink and her face was completely red. And she looked like she hadn't ate in years.

"_No, No we haven't!" _Brooke broke into a fit of tears, and Derek turned the TV off.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derek asked. Jake shook his head no.

"Just pray that she's okay."

Derek nodded and shook Jake's hand and left. Jake missed her and he hoped she missed her.

"What a stupid girl!" Pete Wentz voice filled the hotel room, as a brown hair Peyton Sawyer walked into the sitting area.

"What?" She asked him looking at the TV, she put her hand over her mouth and wanted to break down and cry. But she stopped herself.

"This girl got into a bad fight with her boyfriend, over something, they wont say what. But she ran away, they've got a Amber Alert on her." Pete told her, Peyton didn't say anything.

Maybe they did care.

"Anyways, are you ready for the gig tonight?" Peyton asked Pete.

"More then ever Babe."

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again – Vanessa Hudgens 'Afraid'_

**A/N: I know this leaves a bunch of questions, but they will be answered! Promised!!!!! **

**-Deep Thinking**


End file.
